LOVE HER
by Uchi Megumi
Summary: Sakura tahu, bahkan sangat tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke mencintainya. Tapi tahu saja itu tidak cukup. Bagaimana pun, Ia membutuhkan bukti serta pengakuan dari diri seorang Sasuke. / AU, romance, and the important thing, fluffy / just fluffy fict for my stress relieve, hope you like it :)


**LOVE HER  
**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Story © Uchi Megumi  
**

**Main Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OOC (lil' bit), Romance, Fluff**

**Read and Review or Concrit?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sangatlah mencintainya. Tapi sekedar tahu itu tidaklah membantu. Ia membutuhkan bukti atau setidaknya pengakuan atas perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha bungsu ini. Bukan peraturan secara tidak tertulis bahwa 'Haruno Sakura adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke'. Hei, memangnya Sakura itu barang?!

Yang satu sekolah tahu, Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Berani macam-macam dengan gadisnya, maka akan tahu akibatnya. Padahal sebenarnya itu hanyalah buah bibir semata dan tidak lebih.

Memang mereka selalu terlihat bersama, berjalan bersama, pergi-pulang bersama, ataupun belanja bersama. Tapi itu tidak lebih karena jabatan yang mereka pegang (yaitu ketua OSIS dan wakilnya) mengharuskan menghabisi waktu bersama untuk inilah, itulah. Serta jangan lupa, rumah mereka yang berdekatan menjadi salah satu faktor penting di sini.

Menghemat.

Itulah yang sering dikatakan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke bila Sakura bertanya kenapa repot-repot perlu menjemput dan mengantarkannya pulang. Yah karena Sakura tidak merasa direpotkan, membantu malah, dia duduk diam saja di kursi penumpang di samping Sasuke.

Tapi lain cerita kalau Sakura bosan dengan kegiatan 'antar-jemput' yang ditawarkan Sasuke padanya setiap hari.

"Sakura, ayo naik." ucap Sasuke atau bisa lebih tepat disebut perintah saat kaca jendela mobil Sasuke sempurna turun dan menampakkan pemilik mobil itu.

"Tidak mau." Sakura melihatnya sekilas lalu mendengus dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura yang perlahan menjauhi mobilnya. Ia akhirnya menaikkan kaca jendelanya, mematikan mesin mobil itu, mengambil tas, dan kemudian turun dari mobil tentu tidak lupa menguncinya. Setelah terlihat aman, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Merasa dongkol dengan sikap Sasuke yang masih setia mengekorinya. Mau tidak mau, Sakura harus memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Melihat itu, Sasuke juga turut terdiam di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akhirnya setelah agak lama terdiam, Sakura membuka suaranya. Tentu setelah menimang-nimang apakan keputusan mengajak bicara teman kecilnya ini merupakan hal yang tepat.

Diam. "... Seperti yang kau lihat, **berjalan **ke sekolah." Sasuke mengucapkannya seraya memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata berjalan.

Sakura yang merasa dirinya disindir berusaha tetap berpikir rasional agar tidak langsung mengeluarkan banyak tenaganya mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh. "Bagaimana dengan mobilmu?"

"Aku bisa menyuruh aniki." jawabnya datar.

"..." Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak dan semakin Ia berpikir, semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang. Sampai tidak terasa jarum panjang hampir mendekati angka empat.

"Kau mau terlambat?" Suara baritone yang sudah Sakura hapal menariknya keluar dari pemikirannya. Secara reflek, gadis musim semi ini melirik jam tangan yang Ia pasang di tangan kirinya. Jade-nya membulat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Cukup sudah, Ia akan terlambat walaupun bis umum lewat di depannya sekarang. Kenyataannya, bahkan tak ada satu pun bus ataupun kendaraan umum yang lewat.

"Sepertinya aku butuh tumpangan hari ini juga." Sasuke menyeringai mendengar penuturan Sakura. Dengan langkah pasti, Ia mendekati mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menunggu Sakura tentunya, sebelum menyalakan mesin dan pergi dari tempat itu secepat mobil itu membawanya. Tidak mau telat, bukan? Sungguh seorang Uchiha akan mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Lalu, ada juga di saat Sasuke mengganggu waktu tenang Sakura. Yang Sakura pikir Sasuke dan keluarganya menginap beberapa hari di luar kota, sorenya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke di rumahnya.

TOK, TOK, TOK.

Sakura masih asik menjilati es krim keduanya yang baru Ia buka tersebut di beranda rumahnya. "Aaaah, santainyaa."

TOK, TOK, TOK.

Oke, sepertinya Sakura harus segera kembali ke dapur dan mengorek-ngorek isi freezer-nya. Siapa tahu ada es krim rasa lainnya, soalnya rasanya sudah agak hambar karena mendengar bel pintu depan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

TOK, TOK, TOK.

Cukup sudah, kupingnya sudah agak pengang mendengar bel itu. Lagipula, ke mana orang satu rumah? dan juga ingatkan Ia untuk mengadu kepada orang tuanya agar dilepas saja bel itu. Dengan langkah yang dibuat lebar-lebar, Sakura segera membuka pintu depan dan bersiap-siap untuk menonjok gerangan yang berani-beraninya menggangu waktu santainya.

Dan setelah mengetahui siapa dalangnya, Ia langsung kembali menutup pintu. Melihat tampangnya saja langsung ketahuan kalau dia akan mendapat pekerjaan yang menyusahkan. Mungkin menjadi babysitter tuan muda UCHIHA? haha, tunggu itu tidak lucu.

Pintu rumah itu kembali terbuka tentu bukan Sakura yang membukanya, Ia sudah berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil es krim lainnya mengingat udara yang cukup terik hari ini. Namun sebelum kakinya bisa menginjak dapur, Sakura merasakan tangannya ditarik untuk mengikuti arah penariknya. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya setelah mendapatkan masalah yang merepotkan.

"Temani aku di rumah, malam ini." Suruh pelaku yang mempunyai nama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Tentunya tidak mengambil pusing dengan pakaian yang Sakura kenakan sore itu mengingat udara yang sangat panas.

Tank top bertali dan celana pendek kaos.

Great sekali. Seharusnya Ia tidak membuka pintu itu tadi. Mungkin lebih baik Ia menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas.

.

.

.

Di saat sekolah pun, Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura yang selalu berada di sisinya. Sewaktu tidak ada Sakura di dekatnya, dia tidak segan-segan memanggil Sakura beserta nama lengkapnya di speaker-speaker yang berada di dalam gedung sekolah itu dan berhasil membuat muka Sakura merah sejadi-jadinya.

"Kepada Haruno Sakura, diharapkan segera menuju ruang osis karena ada keperluan mendadak. Diulangi..." teman-teman Sakura yang sedang berbincang tentang gosip-gosip terhangat langsung berhenti dan menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang menggelikan.

"Kau dipanggil oleh suamimu tuh, Sakura." dan sukses membuat Sakura matang di tempat. Lalu pergi secepat yang Ia bisa sambil menundukkan kepalanya, agar ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Sehabis Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya, mereka melanjutkan gosipnya. Tentu dengan topik yang berbeda, yaitu : 'Betapa _possesive_-nya seorang Sasuke Uchiha terhadap Sakura Haruno'.

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan waktu mereka kecil. Bukan Sasuke yang awalnya mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Kebalikannya malah.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Ayo buka mulutmu. Aku mau menyuapimu dengan apel _usagi-chan_ ini." pinta Sakura kecil terhadap Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit melihat apel yang terdapat di kotak bekal Sakura. Bukannya Ia tidak suka apel, tapi sekarang Ia sedang ingin-inginnya makan tomat. "... tidak mau."

"Ayolaaaah." rengek Sakura. Ia agak memaksa Sasuke untuk memindahkan apel itu dari tangannya ke mulut Sasuke.

Karena Sakura memaksa dan Sasuke tetap bersikeras pada ketidakmauannya, Sasuke menyempar tangan Sakura, lalu kotak bekal beserta isinya terjatuh ke lantai. Keheningan langsung menyergap mereka berdua sambil kedua pasang mata itu melihat apel-apel _usagi-chan _itu berserakan di lantai.

Sasuke hendak meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Namun mulutnya hanya terbuka dan menutup seperti ikan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Aaa..." saat akhirnya suara dapat lolos dari bibir Sasuke, suara tangis Sakura langsung meredamnya.

"Huwaaaa, Sasuke-kun jahat. Jahat! padahal aku sudah susah payah membuat apel itu." setelah menyadarinya, Sasuke langsung melihat jari Sakura yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya dilapisi oleh plester.

Sakura yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke langsung berlari menjauh dari situ. Serta merta Sasuke mengejarnya dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara anak dari keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha ini.

"Hosh, hosh, sudah ah. Sasuke-kun tidak boleh mengikutiku." ujar Sakura sambil satu tangan ditempel di batang pohon Sakura besar dan satu tangan lainnya ditumpu di lututnya.

Sasuke kesal, Ia tahu Ia salah di sini. Tapi, kenapa bahkan egonya tidak memperbolehkannya mengucap satu kata saja. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

Onyx terus mengikuti gerakan Sakura. Dimulai dari Sakura yang terengah-engah dan duduk bersender pohon sakura. Tangan Sakura menepuk-nepuk tanah disampingnya mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke menurut.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun maaf ya. Kalau kau tidak suka aku ada di dekatmu, aku akan pergi menjauh kok." Mendengarnya Sasuke membatu. Sungguh, Ia tidak tahu bagaimana. Apa yang kamu harapkan dari seorang bocah berumur sembilan tahun.

"..."

Diam, tidak ada pembicaraan selain itu. Sampai Sasuke merasakan bahu kirinya mendapat beban. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh ke samping kirinya, Ia tersenyum mendapati Sakura tertidur lelap di bahunya. Oh, biarlah dulu.

"Kalau bukan kau yang mengejarku, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengejarmu?" lalu jatuh tertidur juga.

Sang kakak dari Sasuke, Itachi yang mengamati mereka berdua sedari tadi, karena hendak menjemput malah disuguhi pemandangan yang indah. TIdak mau repot-repot, Itachi mengambil kamera digital yang selalu Ia bawa di kantungnya dan memotret malaikat kecil yang sedang tertidur bersender satu sama lain di bawah pohon Sakura tentunya tidak akan menjadi pemandangan yang tak akan di lewatkan oleh kakak jahil satu ini.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, map ini taruh di mana?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke seketika.

"Taruh saja di laci meja, Sakura." Sasuke membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali fokus ke laptopnya. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung mendekati meja dan membuka laci itu. Betapa kagetnya dia setelah mengetahui kalau di dalam laci itu terdapat bingkai foto.

Bukan, bukan bingkainya yang membuat Ia kaget. Tapi, foto yang terdapat di dalam bingkai foto itu. Sakura mengambil bingkai foto itu dengan hati-hati. Tentunya tidak ingin membuat empunya tahu kalau benda tersebut ada di genggamannya.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, Sakura pergi dari ruang OSIS itu. Namun sebelum Ia sampai di depan pintu, suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu menginterupsinya. "Sakura?"

Berpikir sejenak, Sakura lalu menjawabnya. "... Ya?" tentunya menyembunyikan bingkai foto itu di balik tubuhnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Umm, keluar?" Sasuke curiga, ada apa dengan Sakura? tidak biasanya Ia begini. Belum sampai Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan, Sakura memanfaatkannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dengan agak berlari, Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah mejanya dan membuka lacinya paksa. Jelas sudah, harta berharganya yang tidak ingin orang tahu kecuali anikinya telah diambil oleh Sakura. Mengetahui hal itu, terdapat setidaknya lumayan banyak goresan merah di pipinya.

Jelas saja, bingkai foto itu terdapat fotonya dengan Sakura saat berumur sembilan tahun yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon. Setelahnya, Ia meminta kepada anikinya untuk menyerahkan foto itu padanya. Tentu dengan bayaran 'sedikit godaan' dari anikinya tersebut. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi ada kertas tempel yang menunjuk ke arah figure Sakura yang tertidur dengan tulisan :

** LOVE HER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya Haruno Sakura tidak memerlukan pengakuan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, huh?

atau Ia sudah mendapatkannya? Yang jelas, sekeluarnya Sakura dari ruang OSIS, dengan pipi yang memerah, bibir yang melengkungkan senyum, serta tangan yang membekap sebuah bingkai foto. Membuat satu sekolah yakin, bahwa

**SAKURA HARUNO ADALAH MILIK SASUKE UCHIHA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**owari**

* * *

**Author's note**

umm, bagaimana? /puppy eyes/

Saya tahu fict ini banyak kekurangan, makanya saya berharap orang yang membaca ini bisa memberitahu saya untuk memperbaikinya.

Ini hanya fict pelepas stress karena esok hari saya akan menghadapi uts matematika...

Entah kenapa, ide membuat fict ini muncul begitu saja hehe. Sekali-kali ingin membuat Sasuke yang mengejar Sakura, tapi tentunya tidak dengan OOC. Atau jangan-jangan masih ada OOC-nya? /pundung/

last, mind to review? before that, arigachuu~


End file.
